022315 Fate Nate
08:58 -- acquiredCarne AC began pestering temeriticArduite TA at 20:58 -- 08:59 TA: uh 08:59 TA: hi 08:59 AC: oh 08:59 AC: you're awake 08:59 TA: yea 08:59 TA: hangovers gone at least 08:59 AC: eyepatch must've worked fast 08:59 TA: wut 09:00 TA: who 09:00 AC: your friend, the one with the eyepatch 09:00 TA: what did she do 09:01 TA: oh fuck dani 09:01 TA: damnit 09:01 AC: revived you 09:01 TA: i guess? 09:01 TA: idk 09:01 AC: wait, she's not there? 09:01 TA: no 09:01 TA: why would she be 09:02 AC: well, you shot yourself and vanished 09:02 TA: i mean yea 09:02 TA: but dani is still at the base 09:02 TA: right? 09:02 AC: yes and no 09:02 AC: second lives 09:02 TA: so like 09:02 TA: dream me is still alive 09:02 AC: yes 09:03 TA: aight 09:03 AC: I told your friend to kiss your dream body 09:03 TA: i get that but like 09:03 TA: oh 09:03 TA: but 09:03 TA: wouldnt i have seen her 09:03 AC: so you wouldn't completely die 09:03 TA: also damn shes fast 09:03 AC: yeah 09:03 TA: cuz like 09:03 TA: i was awake like 09:03 TA: idk 09:03 TA: 5 minutes after i did it? 09:04 TA: like at most? 09:04 TA: fuck dani 09:04 AC: that can't be possible 09:04 TA: i mean 09:04 AC: I talked with her for at least 10 minutes 09:04 TA: unless my fuckin watch is wrong 09:04 TA: i mean she is a time player so like idwtf 09:04 TA: idkwtf* 09:05 AC: yeah, guess it doesn't matter 09:05 AC: your not perma dead 09:05 TA: yea 09:05 TA: problem remains i guess 09:07 TA: maybe i cant hurt anyone up here 09:08 AC: maybe, but is that what you really want? 09:08 TA: other people not getting hurt? yea 09:08 TA: of course 09:08 TA: like 09:08 TA: cmon thats like 09:08 TA: duh 09:09 AC: listen, I know all about causing suffering and death without intending it 09:09 TA: yea? 09:11 AC: you know that twink Jack? 09:12 TA: i mean 09:12 TA: not personally 09:12 TA: probs a dick 09:12 TA: avoid on principle 09:12 AC: I mean, you know of him 09:12 TA: word 09:12 AC: and you know how only like half the veterans survived 09:13 TA: yea? 09:13 AC: that may have been my fault 09:13 TA: uh 09:13 TA: but jack 09:13 AC: I let him into my game 09:14 AC: he killed a lot of people 09:14 TA: but why 09:14 TA: like why let him in 09:14 AC: I didn't know he was evil 09:14 AC: he had us fooled that he was our friend 09:14 TA: shit 09:14 TA: that blows 09:14 TA: but like 09:15 TA: lets be real here 09:15 TA: if you vetbros weren't bein like 09:15 TA: "dudes a bitch" 09:15 TA: hed seem like a bro to me 09:15 TA: he did save us from the big fuckin mutant dude 09:15 TA: herald? idk 09:16 AC: in my game he was much more of a dick, made us make all sorts of sadistic choices 09:17 AC: and once bitten, twice shy 09:17 TA: yea makes sense 09:18 TA: but like 09:18 TA: thats my point tho 09:18 TA: you didnt kno 09:18 TA: know* 09:20 AC: that he was going to traumatize everyone I knew? it doesn't matter what I knew, only that my actions caused horrible consequences 09:20 TA: yea 09:20 TA: but like 09:20 TA: that doesnt change anything for my situation 09:21 AC: I'm not saying it does, I'm just saying I know what you're dealing with 09:22 TA: i guess 09:22 TA: idk 09:22 TA: im just fuckin 09:22 TA: at a loss 09:22 AC: plus, my classpect kinda shit on everyone else as well 09:23 TA: huh? 09:24 AC: knights as a class are powerful warriors, meant to be the physical fighters of the classes, but they have a serious downside for their session as a whole 09:24 AC: their session lacks their aspect 09:25 TA: so 09:25 TA: your session was hopeless 09:25 TA: that fuckin sucks 09:25 AC: yep 09:25 TA: so then 09:25 TA: my classpect is like... 09:25 TA: whaty 09:25 TA: what* 09:25 AC: I wonder, was me letting Jack in always my destiny? 09:25 TA: the fuck is a bard anyway 09:26 TA: dude 09:26 TA: idk shit about destiny 09:26 TA: ((should ask kate about that :-p)) 09:26 AC: well, it sure made our session hopeless 09:27 AC: I mean, think of how bad stuff is now, and realize we had no veterans 09:27 TA: god damn 09:27 TA: how did you do it 09:27 TA: fuckin 09:28 TA: idk what is going on rn in the slightest 09:28 AC: luck 09:28 TA: lol 09:28 AC: and Jack underestimating how powerful we were as a group 09:28 TA: well i guess you had that going for you 09:28 TA: but not so much anymore 09:29 TA: but wait 09:29 TA: why doesnt jack pick us off one by one 09:29 AC: it's a sadistic game to him 09:30 AC: to watch us squirm 09:30 TA: thats fucked up 09:31 AC: yeah, and you wonder why we're all freaked out that he's back 09:32 TA: shit 09:32 TA: so like 09:32 TA: what do we do 09:33 AC: I've got no clue 09:33 TA: well shit 09:33 AC: only survive until we have a chance to fight 09:33 TA: well 09:33 AC: but who know when and even if that'll happen 09:33 TA: i guess i kinda fucked that up 09:35 AC: yep 09:35 AC: but don't worry, hope springs eternal 09:35 TA: whats that mean 09:37 AC: hope will never truly die, it's flame may flicker, but there will always be an ember to reignite 09:38 TA: wow 09:38 TA: you gonna put that on a sandwich? 09:38 AC: what? 09:38 TA: your cheese 09:39 AC: wow, what a dick 09:39 AC: we really are related 09:39 TA: im just sayin pops 09:39 TA: layin on there a little thick 09:41 AC: yeah, I ain't the best with words 09:41 TA: its aight 09:41 TA: its cute 09:42 TA: ngl 09:43 AC: but about your powers and what the denizen told you 09:43 AC: don't worry about what that cat bastard said, I'm not sure he was entirely truthful there 09:44 TA: uh 09:44 TA: isnt he supposed to like 09:44 TA: tell me useful shit 09:44 AC: not specifically 09:45 TA: uh 09:45 TA: okay 09:45 AC: mine was a complete dork who ate me 09:45 TA: well then 09:45 TA: good to know 09:45 TA: so i totally offed myself for no good reason 09:45 TA: figures 09:45 AC: well, there was some interferrance 09:46 TA: how so 09:47 AC: according to a snitch, Jack may have messed with stuff in order to make you a trickster 09:48 TA: ... 09:48 TA: does that explain 09:48 TA: the like 09:48 TA: 3 seconds 09:48 TA: where everything was fuckin made of candy 09:48 TA: and i couldnt stop grinning like a fuckin 09:48 TA: tool 09:49 AC: given the trickster ruins I've found before, it seems pretty likely 09:49 TA: damnit 09:49 TA: well 09:49 TA: cant say i miss it 09:50 AC: yeah, those places gave me all sorts of creeps 09:55 TA: where are they? 09:57 AC: one of the planets in the veteran's game, LOAAF 09:57 AC: Land of Amber and Fools 09:57 TA: can we go sometime? 09:59 AC: maybe, I'll see if I can scrounge up some interest in an expedition though 10:00 TA: i mean 10:00 TA: like 10:00 TA: just us 10:00 AC: oh 10:01 AC: I'd definitely need to check with a few people first 10:01 AC: since it's not my planet and I'm not a space player 10:01 TA: alright 10:01 TA: i think itd be pcool and like 10:01 TA: idk 10:02 TA: i kind of killed myself without really getting to meet my au dad 10:02 AC: you may have died, but you're not dead 10:02 AC: you still have options 10:03 TA: yea 10:03 TA: and im gonna make use of that time now 10:06 AC: now who's the one being sappy 10:06 TA: something something related 10:07 AC: that's fair 10:10 TA: thanks pops 10:11 AC: thank your friend 10:11 TA: you talked to dani? 10:11 AC: yeah, she's the one who convinced me to contact you 10:12 TA: I need to talk to her 10:12 AC: I told her the same thing 10:13 TA: yea 10:13 TA: uh 10:13 TA: ill go bug her then 10:13 TA: and like 10:13 TA: idk 10:13 TA: grovel 10:14 AC: alright, just let me know when you want to come back here, I'll get you a ride back 10:17 AC: see ya later 10:23 -- acquiredCarne AC ceased pestering temeriticArduite TA at 22:23 --